Warriors lemons oneshots!
by Warriorslemonss
Summary: Lemons one shots! Leave suggestions as a review :3
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I'm starting up some warriors lemons, so please, send suggestions:**

 **it can be OC or from the books ( if OC, provide with information on them )**

 **it can be gay or straight, it can be a threesome, foursome etc if you'd like.**

 **Rape**

 **Lust**

 **or Love**

 **thanks, be sure to leave your suggestions as a review! I'll be posting my first lemon today.**


	2. Dovewing X Bumblestripe (Lust)

_ugh, this stupid heat!_ Dovewing thought in frustration, curling her tail over her core. _Sitting around in camp is only going to attract toms. I'd better go deal with this elsewhere._

standing up, Dovewing fluffed out her grey pelt against the cold. She padded out of the camp. Dead leaf foliage crunched beneath her paws, and she took in a deep breath, taking in the forest scents.

the grey she cat followed a path she knew all too well, to her normal spot where she dealt with her... Problems. She sat down and took out a stick from the bushes.

she laid out on her back, stick by her side. She drew a paw up her core teasingly, and her hind legs twitched with pleasure. She rubbed a little faster, small moans escaping from her jaws. She sped up the pace, and her moaning turned up to screeching, drool dribbling from her jaws. She lifted her paw from her core right before reaching her climax.

 _enough of that,_ the grey she thought to herself, digging the stick deep into the ground so it would stay standing.

she straddled herself over the stick and plunged herself on top of it, the tip of the stick hitting her sweet spot. A loud moan escaped from her jaws. She began to move up and down on the stick, faster, and faster...

"Ooh! Tigerheart!" She screeched in ecstasy. Her juices poured out onto the stick and she panted, removing the stick from her core.

her fur suddenly shot up as she scented someone close. Some cat was _definitely_ watching her.

"Who's there?" She growled, and a striped tom padded out from the undergrowth, his length hanging freely between his legs.

" _Bumblestripe?_ " Dovewing said in disbelief.

"I saw you sneak out and followed you... I didn't think..." He trailed off.

Dovewing stared blankly at him for a second, followed by a naughty smirk. "You clearly enjoyed what you saw..." She purred seductively, wrapping her tail around his length. Bumblestripe stiffened, then relaxed.

"Why, yes I did." He purred back, laying Dovewing down on her back. The grey she-cat itched with excitement.

Bumblestripe drew his tongue over Dovewing's core teasingly. She hissed playfully.

"What are you waiting for? Lick me hard!" She said in a moony voice, as if she were far away. Bumblestripe said nothing, only plunging his tongue deep into her core.

"oh... Oooohhhhh!" Dovewing screeched, placing a paw on the back of the tom's head. "Keep going! Eat me out! Eat me good!" She shoved his muzzle deeper into her core. He took his tongue out and rasped it over her clit, and it was too much. Her juiced poured out onto the tom's muzzle, and he licked it up hungerly.

Dovewing rose to her paws shakily and got into a sloppy hunter's crouch. "Do me good." She growled. The striped tom mounted her, poking his member in teasingly before pulling it out.

"Talk dirty to me." Bumblestripe demanded.

"oh, Bumblestripe. Do me hard. Make me scream, Bumblestripe, my core is begging for your big, juicy dick inside- OOOH!"

her sentence was cut off as Bumblestripe slammed into her. Dovewing pushed her hips back in rhythm to his pumping.

"Y-you're... So... Big...! Oh fuck yes!" She screeched in pure pleasure. "OOOH!"

She let out a final howl of pleasure before spurting her juices all over Bumblestripe's member as Bumblestripe shot his seed deep into her core.

"You're amazing." Dovewing said, closing her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. MapleshadeXAppleduskXReedshine (LoveLust

Black & orange paws thrummed on the ground steadily. _I'm coming, Appledusk. Don't worry._

a tortiseshell-and-white she cat leapt over a small creek, eager to see her lover. She arrived to their normal meeting spot, but something was.. Off. There was a new scent there.

Deciding to investigate, the tortiseshell she cat peeked through the bushes. The was right, there was another scent... Reedshine, mating her tom!

Appledusk was going at Reedshine, pounding into her. Reedshine pushed back her hips, moaning loudly each time. _That traitor!_

Mapleshade watched on though, intrigued. Appledusk finally pulled out of Reedshins's throbbing core, panting. "You're amazing..." He murmured to Reedshine. _Yeah, you told that to me, too!_

Not waiting to see more, Mapleshade emerged from the bushes. "Just what exactly is going on here?"

Appledusk immediately scrambled to his paws, while Reedshine looked more skeptical. "Mapleshade!" The bright orange she-cat snarled. "I can't believe you spied!"

"And I can't believe you stole my tom..." Mapleshade growled.

"Stop!" Appledusk said, his member still hanging out between the tom's legs. "Stop arguing. I love both of you. I just.."

"you just what, love her more so you'll fuck her until the sun goes down?" Mapleshade snarled.

"No, no! What I'm saying is... You can both mate me." He said.

Reedshine gave a confused look, but Mapleshade knew exactly what he meant. Appledusk layed out on his back, his member sticking high in the air. Reedshine sat down and drew her tongue up his member, and Appledusk shivered in pleasure.

Mapleshade took the chance and drew my tongue over her exposed core. She jumped. But then relaxed as she licked more. Reedshine shifted positions and spread her legs so Mapleshade could have better access. Mapleshade appreciated this, licking harder and deeper. Reedshine moaned around Appledusk's member, giving the tom extreme pleasure.

"Oh... Oh Mapleshade, have you done this be..before?" The orange she cat asked in bliss, still licking at Appledusk's member. "Youre amazing.."

Mapleshade just kept licking, and soon rasped her tongue over Reedshine's clit. The she cat shivered in pure bliss, and Mapleshade took the little nub in her mouth and sucked. Reedshine screeched, her pussy throbbing.

"Oh, Mapleshade! I'm coming!" The she-cat shrieked, coming all over Mapleshade's muzzle. The she-cat licked up every last drop.

Appledusk got up from his spot and mounted Reedshine. He pushed into her, slowly. Mapleshade layed out on her back and pushed her core into Reedshine's face. Reedshine smiled, then took the glistening pussy into her mouth.

the feeling was better than Mapleshade expected. Reedshine sucked and played with Mapleshade's clit, which sent pleasure flowing through her veins. Meanwhile, Appledusk was slamming into Reedshine.

"R-Reedshine! Eat me like fresh kill. Lick me clean... Please.." Mapleshade gasped, putting her paw in the back of Reedshine's head, pushing her face deeper into her pussy. Reedshine licked the insides of Mapleshade's core, and Mapleshade screamed in ecstasy. Her core tightened around Reedshine's muzzle and then released her juices all over the she's nose.

Appledusk pulled out from the orange cat and layed out on his back again, placing a paw on his member. "Give me a show." He commanded, and Reedshine and Mapleshade were happy to give one.

Mapleshade laid Reedshine out on her back, spreading the she's legs wide. She then straddled over her pussy, slowly lowering. Their cores touched, and their clits locked perfectly with eachother.

Mapleshade began to move, which shot pleasure coursing through her body. "Oh my StarClan... This is better... Than my paw!"

Reedshine said nothing, only tiny pants of pleasure coming from her jaws. She finally let out a screech and came quickly, and Mapleshade did the same.

"This was an amazing night." Mapleshade breathed, closing her eyes before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Blossomfall x Thornclaw (LoveLust)

Blossomfall sighed. Today was a beautiful day: the birds were chirping overhead, the fresh kill pile was full. She couldn't have been in a better mood. Her eyes danced about the camp before she finally stood, flinching at the heat scent leaking from her core. On such a beautiful day, it could be ruined by a needy tom trying to rape her. Perfect.

Deciding to brush it off, the pretty tortoiseshell made her way towards the camp entrance, nodding to the only guard on duty: Thornclaw. She felt her pelt heat up at the sight of him. Of course, he probably had another cat on his mind, but she could always dream. Thornclaw gave a small nod back to Blossomfall as she passed him on her way out of the camp, her green eyes flashing.

Deciding to hunt, she patted her jaws to scent for prey. She didn't catch any scents in the area she was in, which wasn't surprising. She was still fairly close to the camp. She continued to walk, pausing to scent the air every once in a while, before catching a scent. But - it wasn't prey scent.

She whipped her head around to see Thornclaw, standing behind a pair of shrubs. He looked a little embarrassed but tried desperately to brush it off as he took a step towards Blossomfall.

"Hi. I saw you go out hunting and I thought I'd join you. Would you mind?" He inquired. Blossomfall was speechless. Thornclaw wanted to spend time with HER? She nodded silently, before turning and heading off into the woods. She suddenly felt self conscious of her heat and made extra sure to cover her pulsing core with her tail as she walked. Thornclaw didn't seem to pay much attention as he followed her through the woods. They fell into step and Blossomfall felt awkward, although obliged to say something. She parted her jaws to speak, but Thornclaw beat her to it, with a rather odd comment:

"I know it's hard."

"What?"

"Being next to the tom of your dreams, during mating season?" Blossomfall looked astonished, but Thornclaw just smiled. "It's really obvious. But don't worry." His tail slid to her core and teased it a little. "I feel the same way."

Blossomfall was silent. She blushed as she felt his tail glide across her core but she immediately covered if back up with her own tail, frowning. "Thornclaw..." She murmured. "There are plenty of cats who would be a much better mate for you... I-I like you a lot but-" Then she noticed the list mixed into the love in his eyes. He was hungry, hungry for her core, her pussy. She sighed. She had fantasized about a mating session with the tom multiple times but she never expected it to happen like this. Thornclaw took a pace forward. Blossomfall felt rooted to her spot as he gently pushed her onto her back and covered her neck in soft licks and kisses. Blossomfall moaned softly at his touch, his paw gliding down to her core. He rubbed the sensitive area softly as he lowered his mouth, caressing her nipples softly with his tongue. Blossomfall let out a squeak and gasped in pleasure as he did this. She had never been touched this way before.

"So wet." He murmured, sticking a single claw into her folds. She gasped in pleasure, moaning quietly. He smirked.

"You like that?"

"Yes, Thornclaw!" She gasped, her legs writhing. "That feels so good..."

"Well then you'll like this even more." He removed his claws and replaced his paw with his mouth, slurping at her pussy hungrily. Blossomfall couldn't take it. Her legs wrapped around his head as she moaned loudly, panting.

"T-Thornclaw!" She whimpered, curling her claws into the grass. Thornclaw continued, his tongue flickering over her clit before taking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and suckling softly. Blossomfall let out a small shriek of pleRasure, throwing her head back in a lustful yowl.

"I-I'm coming!" She howled, before spraying a set of juices all over Thornclaw's face. He smiled and pulled away, satisfied he had pleasured the female so much. But he was far from over.

He didn't even wait for her to get into the traditional mating crouch. He let her lie there, sprawled out on her back, her whole body at his mercy. He planted his forepaws on her shoulders.

"You ready, slut?"

Blossomfall nodded softly, closing her eyes at the wave of pain that would come before the pleasure began. He nodded, inserting his now long and hard cock into her throbbing heated pussy. She gasped as he suddenly thrust with force, causing her to yowl in pain. Thornclaw no longer seemed to care, humping her with such velocity that it knocked the breath out of the young female. After the pain it began to send flowing waves of pleasure radiating inside of her, and she let out a pleasured yowl. "O-oh, daddy!" She screamed, curling her paws around his neck.

"Talk dirty, whore." Thornclaw snarled, thrusting Harder.

"O-Oh, Thornclaw, you're so naughty, fucking a she-cat so much younger than you. But I love it. Make me your bitch, daddy! I want your kits! Fuck me harder!" She whined, throwing her head back and letting out a moan. "IM GONNA CUM!"

"If you cum now, you'll regret it bitch." He hissed in her ear, before he felt a sensation rising in his dick. "Now!" He howled, holding his cock inside of her as he let his load flow into her pussy. She would surely have kits but he didn't care. He pulled his member out slowly, before collapsing next to her.

"I love you, Thornclaw." Blossomfall whispered. He smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
